Choose your own adventure – SVM Style
by suzbc
Summary: Consider this like a do-over story where you get to voice your opinion on where the story goes. Review to vote for your choice based on the choices listed at the end of the chapters. I will post the next chapter based on a clear win.
1. Chapter 1

**Choose your own adventure – SVM Style**

* * *

Written in the second person – reader is the fictional character – YOU – a character: Reese Reeves.

Please hit the review button to vote for your choice based on the choices listed at the end of the chapter. I will wait for a clear winner and then post the next chapter based on what you as Reese Reeves decide to do.

* * *

Obviously I own nothing and I am just taking Ms. Harris's characters out to play.

* * *

**Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore:**

You look around, taking in your surroundings and quickly come to the conclusion that you have never been to this bar before tonight and quite frankly can't remember how you got here. Keeping a low profile you slowly notice the country twang on the jukebox and the smell of fried foods that hangs in the air along with the chatter of the patrons some of whom move from table to table seemingly knowing everyone. There can't be more than thirty people spread out amongst the naugahyde booths and tables and a few more in the back playing pool on a worn looking table. The bar is done in typical redneck style with a few nature type photos mixed in with the alcohol related motif. An attractive mid height blue eyed blond with her hair up in a ponytail comes bouncing over to your table having just noticed you and with a wide fake looking smile asks, "what'll you have?" Keeping in mind your utter lack of memories of anything prior to being in the booth you decide to keep it simple.

"I'll have a diet Pepsi if you have it and some fries. Please."

"Sure thing sugar coming right up," it didn't seem possible for her smile to get bigger but it did before she turned on her heels and made her way over to the kitchen hatch to turn in your order to the cook and grab your drink from the barman. People watching seemed like the thing to do maybe you could find some clues as to where you might be and thus what you might do next.

Looking around you notice two police officers, well one appears to be the sheriff if that gold star pined to his shirt means what I think it does. The sheriff is older and if you had to liken him to something it would be a Pekinese. The next table that stood out was very nearly in the center of the room at which sat a large woman who has been talking loudly non-stop with her two companions. There are groups of guys sitting at tables they obviously pulled together dressed in what looks like work clothes: dusty jeans, t-shirts and boots. There is a medium build strawberry blond haired man behind the bar who at first glance seems laid back, however after watching him for a while you notice that he is very aware of the entire bar and everyone in it. The three waitresses moved around caring their heavy trays of alcohol and fried foods back and forth from the bar and kitchen to the tables. They're like a Crayola pack: one blond, one dark and one red head.

"Here ya go sorry it took so long we're a bit swamped tonight on a count of the game against Minden."

Your blond waitress had snuck up on you and at the sound of her southern lilt you whip your head back around taking her in. "Oh no problem I'm in no hurry and I can see that you're busy. Thank you by the way."

You reach for the pop as you are quite thirsty and she takes that as her cue to leave you in peace. After drinking nearly half the glass in one big gulp you suddenly start to worry: what if I don't have enough money to pay for this. You start to pat your person to discover what personal items you might have with you. You pull out each piece as you find them in various pockets of your light grey leather jacket and your dark wash jeans: iPhone, keys and a Visa in the name of Reese Reeves. Well at least you won't have to dine and dash on the lovely waitress, not that you would get far under the bartenders watchful gaze.

Back to people watching and absentmindedly eating your fries; one of the guys from the work crew drinking together is obviously flirting with the dark haired of the waitresses and seems to be teasing the blond pony tailed one. Come to think of it they look to be related both have medium builds and are blue eyed and blond haired. A trashy looking couple enters the bar and even though they received dirty looks from most everyone that you could see, they seemed to think they were hot shit and unfortunately sat in the booth just behind yours. Wanting to remain unnoticed for the time being you think that maybe you ought to try and see where you are. The iPhone seemed to be brand new and although connected to the network; no numbers, no messages, no music, no apps, but the mapping function works: Bon Temps Louisiana. Holy shit this town is supposed to be made up. Looking up from the iPhone screen slowly hoping that when you looked up you wouldn't be where you had a sneaking suspicion that you are: Merlottes Bar and Grille.

You looked up just in time for your blond waitress to walk by giving you a chance to notice that she was indeed wearing Nikes, black shorts and a white t-shirt with a small green Merlottes Bar and Grille logo over her left breast. She looked like her smile was going to crack her cheeks any moment as she approached the couple in the booth behind you. "What can I get ya'll this evening?" She asked them in a strained tone. They ordered beer and fries in lascivious and condescending tones and the waitress, that you had come to realize was Sookie Stackhouse, quickly made her retreat back to the bar where she asked the strawberry haired man for a pitcher of beer with two glasses. Since your fries were long gone, as was your pop when she came back with their beer you decide to flag her down.

"I guess I was thirstier than I thought." Indicating the empty glass.

"Can I get you a refill? They're on the house." She quickly picked up the empty glass and plate and added them to her tray.

"Actually can I give you my card for the bill?"

"Sure that's no problem I got your cheque right here." She pulled out the hand written cheque from her apron and placed it on the table next to all your worldly possessions. After looking at it for a moment you looked back up into her kind eyes.

"I think I might move to the bar and order something a bit stronger."

"Oh well in that case I'll hang on to this, just go on over, Sam will take real good care of ya." She smiled and it seemed to be a bit more natural than earlier.

"Uh… great, thanks, it was nice meeting you and all, my name is Reese by the way…"

"I'm Sookie, and like wise, we don't get many folks from out of town here mostly just locals." She smiled brightly and then with a friendly wave she got back to work. Looking back down at the table you gather your iPhone, keys and Visa and return them to their original pockets and then rise from the table and walk over to the bar.

"Hey there stranger what can I get for ya'll tonight?" The man behind the bar asked just as you put your ass onto one of the stools at the bar.

"Can I get a pint of…" you look over the taps for something you recognize, "lager… surprise me I guess." He looked at you a little skeptically and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not from around here so I don't really recognize anything you have but I know I like lager so…" You hope he believes you because while you could really use some alcohol running through your system right about now none of your measly three items are in any way identification. He starts pouring without taking his eyes off of you.

"So where are ya'll from?"

"Vancouver," you say truthfully however if he doesn't assume Washington you probably won't disabuse anyone of the idea; you don't know if there is any record of you entering the country.

"Far from home, you staying round here? Or are you just passing through?" He asked as he places your beer in front of you.

"Actually I think I might stay for a bit, seems like an interesting town. I'm Reese by the way." You smile and extend your hand in his direction, which he takes giving you a chance to notice how much warmer his hand is than yours.

"I'm Sam, nice ta meet cha."

"Likewise… so this is your bar?" You cringe internally realizing that was a statement not really a question.

"Yes it is." Sam went back to filling other orders that the waitresses left for him and keeping an eye on the rest of the bar patrons. The frosty mug of foamy goodness is calling your name, and after a refreshing pull and an audible 'ahh' you look up and grin at Sam.

"This is great what's it called anyways?"

"It's Samuel Adams Winter Lager, sure hits the spot in the middle of the Louisiana summer."

"Yah I guess it would, thanks this was a great choice."

From where your sitting you have a better view into the kitchen and can see none other than Lafayette at the grill, which would make the red head Arlene and the dark haired waitress Dawn. The banter between the staff is entertaining to listen to as you slowly drink your pint while people watching and trying to figure out how the heck you wound up here of all places and more importantly what to do now.

All of a sudden a hush fell over the crowd and everyone turned to look at the dark haired man who had just come into the bar. His dark hair was longer than what would be considered short and his sideburns were reminiscing of times long past. All the staff happened to be congregating near your perch and Lafayette, Dawn and Arlene are teasing poor Sookie with sexual innuendos. As soon as Sookie noticed him and made eye contact for a moment she turned around and excitedly said: "Oh my god, I think Merlottes just got its first Vampire!"

To which Sam replied, "I think you might be right." "I've been waiting for this for two years ever since they first came out of the coffin." She continued before grabbing up her tray and hurrying over to the booth that you vacated not an hour before to take his order. The booth is too far away to overhear the conversation that you can practically recite from memory and of course Mack turns around to interject into their conversation and Sookie turns on her heel and comes back to the bar. She asks Sam for a glass of red wine and brings it back to him and then comes back over to the bar. She looks so dispirited you can't help but tell her, "don't worry about what trash like them thinks Sookie, you shouldn't let it get to you." She looks at you a little wide eyed clearly not expecting such a statement from a stranger.

"Thanks Reese."

"Anytime." Sookie takes her tray and gets back work and is checking on her tables. You can't help but watch as the Rattrays flaunt themselves in Bill's booth having joined him while your back was turned. Sookie stiffens as she passes by their table and stops to ask if they want anything else, then comes rushing back up to the bar looking horrified.

"Sam can I get a pitcher of Bud please?" She says quickly then whips around only to yank off her apron, "never mind they left, and my tables are all caught up so I'm gonna take my break."

You turn around yourself knowing you will see the booth empty and that you have a decision to make.

Choices:

Do you follow Sookie out into the parking lot and help?

OR

Do you warn Sam and tell him that you'll man the fort?


	2. Chapter 2

**Choose your own adventure – SVM Style**

* * *

Written in the second person – reader is the fictional character – YOU – a character: Reese Reeves.

Please hit the review button to vote for your choice based on the choices listed at the end of the chapter. I will wait for a clear winner and then post the next chapter based on what you as Reese Reeves decide to do. Even though I only had a few reviews they were all the same choice so I figured I would write the chapter while the muse was talking to me.

* * *

Obviously I own nothing and I am just taking Ms. Harris's/Mr. Ball's characters out to play.

* * *

**Do you follow Sookie out into the parking lot and help?**

Quickly deciding to become an active participant in the story you tell Sam: "I'll be right back Sam, keep my seat warm for me will ya," and dash off after Sookie. She went down the hallway and out the back door. You burst out the back and take in your first breath of muggy Louisiana air and frantically try to remember which end of the parking lot the foursome your searching for might be. The far end hidden in low hanging willow trees seems the best bet so you break into a jog and head over there. You come upon them just as Sookie swings the chain tightly around Mack's neck.

You drop down and grab up the knife before Denise, or even Sookie can, as both she and Bill seem to be focused on Mack and his crushed windpipe.

"Sookie quick untie him and then ask him to call for someone to come get these would be drainers, we can't have them coming back to finish the job." You tell her in a low urgent whisper while holding the knife on Denise and Mack who was starting to turn red. Denise is spewing profanities and looking for an opening to overpower you.

"Bud's inside and even if he is off duty I'm sure we could get him to come out and deal with these two." Sookie knelt beside Bill and slowly unwound the thin silver chain from his wrists and around his neck.

"Not what I meant, Sookie. I would think that there might be another Sheriff that would like to meet these two, right Bill?" Bill leapt up and hissed at us and Sookie watched in fascination as his wounds healed. Seeing Bill on his feet gave Denise another target to keep an eye on even as she was still attempting to regain the knife from your possession.

"That is so cool," Sookie blurted out not even noticing Bill's hostile stance. Looking up at him, "I reckon your none too happy about been saved by a girl are ya?" Sookie huffed at him.

"Well do you? Have someone that you should call, Bill?" You decide to ask him since Sookie seems totally entranced by the experience of meeting her first vampire.

"I am curious as to how you came by this knowledge, it is not something that we share with humans."

"I don't really for certain. However I can't imagine that with all the years your race kept the knowledge of your existence a secret from humans that you wouldn't have some sort of hierarchy structure in place." You tell him hoping to come off as intelligent and not someone with too much knowledge. You're in luck and he pulls out his phone and dials.

"It's Compton I have encountered a pair of drainers outside of the local bar near my home." He paused for a moment seemingly listening. "I will wait here until she arrives." Then he snapped the phone closed and replaced it in his pocket and turned his attention to the Rattrays. Mack had gone purple and his hands had almost stopped scratching at the chain wrapped securely around his neck.

"I guess we should take that off of him sooner rather than later." You say almost to yourself.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe I forgot all about him." Sookie moved towards Mack and only halted when Bill appeared in front of her and loosened the chain.

"I better get that back to Jason's truck or he'll be wondering where it got to." She said holding out her hand. Bill removed the chain completely and Sookie added it to the length of silver chain she was holding.

"Sookie I think we should get back inside and leave Mr. Compton to his super secret vampire business. Sam will be wondering where we got to by now."

"Reese is right. Bill you'll be okay until your backup gets here right?" Sookie asked Bill while starting towards me and back to the bar.

"Yes of course and thank you for your assistance, I am in your debt." He told us stiffly.

"Your very welcome Mr. Compton and it was nice to meet you. I hope you won't let your experience with these two colour your judgment of our town now ya hear."

"I wouldn't think of it Ms. Stackhouse." He seemed to remember that he was supposed to be acting like a southern gentlemen all of a sudden.

"See you around Bill." You say as you and Sookie turn away and start walking back to the bar's back entrance. Sookie stops and returns the length of chain to the back of a black pickup with pink and aqua stripes. You slide the small silver knife carefully into your back pocket knowing that you would probably get a chance to use it in the near future.

"Thanks for your help tonight Reese! I didn't really think, I just knew that I couldn't let someone get hurt just for being different."

"It's nothing! I'm sure you would have done fine without me tonight, but your welcome. This town sure is interesting; I think I might stay a while. Know anywhere I could find a room to rent on the cheap?"

"Sam has some rental places in town I'm not sure if he's got any available right now though."

"Alright well let's go ask him." Back inside the relative safety of the bar the adrenaline that has been pumping through your system starts to wane. You lower yourself to your vacated bar stool and search out Sam who is taking an order to one of Sookie's tables. You peel off your leather jacket realizing that it has no place in the oppressive Louisiana heat. Sam is on his way back to the bar and he looks pissed, maybe not such a good time to ask for a favour.

"Where did you two get to? I thought you ran off on your tab and Sookie you weren't in my office like you usually are on your break, I was worried."

"Sorry Sam, Sookie and I were just getting some fresh air and we just got to talking I guess we lost track of time." You pipe up before Sookie can let him know what happened and get reamed for endangering herself for a bloodsucker. Sam looks like he's calming down.

"Can I get another one barkeep?"

"Sure thing Reese coming right up. Sook you best get back to work." Sookie gives you a relieved look and mouths 'thank you' as she grabs her tray and gets back to her tables.

"This is effectively last call, we'll be closing soon." Sam tells you as he deposits your well-earned beer in front of you. After taking the first sip and uttering the requisite 'ahhh' you start to waffle on whether to ask Sam for a place to stay or figure out how to stay with Sookie. Half way through the beer the waitresses are shoeing the customers out the door and starting on their closing tasks.

Choices:

Do you stay in a short-term rental of Sams?

OR

Do you stay with Sookie and Gran?


	3. New wordpress Blog

This is unfortunately just an Author Update. Not a new chapter.. Sorry for the tease.

I have started a wordpress blog suzbc. I have also started to rewrite my first story Tall blond and dead and family meet the Stackhouse siblings. You can sign up for email notifications although as I build the site the "new" chapters posted may be copies of the chapters posted her on FanFic. – I will make sure to make a note of this in the blog entry.


End file.
